Tras el corazón de hielo
by Nayal
Summary: Anna es una aventurera, que como hobby busca tesoros a lo largo del mundo. Un cilindro con un desafío la llevará hasta la Reina de Hielo. ¿Me seguís en esta aventura? (Anna y Elsa no son hermanas.)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

N 43° 11.443 E 140° 59.680… El museo de cajas de música de Otaru…

"Los Muggles no deben verme… en la web decía que estaba en uno de los postes de madera de la parte superior… con una señal de un copo de nieve… lo buscaré sin que se den cuenta."

Anna estaba de visita por Japón, y decidió dedicarse a hacer más excitante su viaje. Así pues, se unió al juego de la búsqueda del tesoro que se juega en todo el mundo. En concreto estaba buscando una pista puesta muy recientemente por la usuaria "ReinaDeHielo". Asumía que era una mujer, pues lo de reina parecía indicar que se trataba de una fémina. Aunque en estos tiempos, nunca se sabe. En los meses que había estado en Otaru, Anna había encontrado todos los tesoros escondidos en la ciudad. Le sorprendió ver un añadido en la página web, así que enseguida fue a buscarlo.

Anna viajaba mucho, siguiendo a donde el viento la llevara. Ya hacía unos meses que estaba en Japón. Con lo que había ahorrado durante medio año en la vieja Europa, se había lanzado a la aventura de visitar Japón. Por supuesto, sus ingresos habían disminuido, así se puso a trabajar de ayudante de cocina en un restaurante francés que había hecho su nueva apertura recientemente. Anna era una excelente chef, y usualmente encontraba trabajo en las cocinas de los mejores restaurantes de donde estuviera. No era la falta de maestría en la elaboración de platos lo que la hacía ir de un lado para otro. Era más bien su curiosidad por conocer nuevos lugares y por experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

Una de sus pasiones era la cocina, y la otra era conocer lugares nuevos. Además, desde que descubrió la web, encontró mucho más fascinantes sus viajes. No sólo veía nuevos paisajes, conocía otras culturas, sino que también experimentaba el placer de la búsqueda del tesoro. Pensar que había gente dedicada a esconder pequeños objetos para que otras personas las encontraran. Algunas veces sólo para escribir tu nombre y dejar constancia de ese secreto compartido entre unos pocos. Otras veces para que el objeto viajara por deseo del dueño. Otras veces, simplemente el placer de subir una foto para compartir. Le hacía sentir que estaba dentro de una comunidad que abarcaba todo el mundo. Esa complicidad con un extraño, la complicidad que sólo se alcanza cuando estás jugando con otra persona. Anna disfrutaba mucho de sus búsquedas.

Esta última búsqueda le había llevado al Museo de Cajas de Música de Otaru. Ya había visitado el lugar, pero era tan hermoso que de vez en cuando se pasaba por él. Hoy lo hacía con un placer añadido.

La atmósfera en el lugar era mágica. Con esa luz anaranjada, y todo hecho de madera. Las distintas cajas ejecutando distintas músicas al abrirlas. Las figuritas hechas de cristal danzando, los ángeles hechos campanas, el rincón donde puedes hacer tu propia caja, según tus gustos. Siempre que entraba al museo le parecía entrar a un mundo encantado, donde los cuentos se hacían realidad.

Muy disimuladamente, encontró la señal convenida: un copo de nieve pequeñito, cual tatuaje, casi invisible en el poste de madera. Al parecer la persona había encontrado un hueco en el poste, y había decidido usarlo como escondite para su tesoro. Anna miró a un lado y a otro. Cuando se cercioró de que nadie la veía, metió los dedos en el pequeño hueco, para encontrar un pequeño cilindro allí escondido.

Anna no sabía qué contenía ese cilindro, ni las intenciones de la dueña con respecto a su contenido. Todo vendría explicado en el tesoro. Al menos, eso decía en la escueta nota dejada en la página web.

Anna desenroscó el cilindro, para encontrar un pequeño papelito con lo que parecía una frase y un código:

Estas son las llaves de mi corazón, el cual tiene muchas puertas.

[2] 8 [2] 6 [1] 9 [1] 8 [2] 2 [2] 8 [2] 6 [1] 9 [1] 8 [2] 2 . b-l-o-g-s-p-o-t . c o m

· · /· — · ·/ — — — /· · · — /·/·/. — · ·/· · ·/· —

Al parecer era un blog, cuyo nombre estaba en código. La otra parte parecía ser código Morse. Dos códigos… sin duda la persona en cuestión era un poco retorcida. ¿Qué página escondía el primer código, y qué era el segundo?

Por si acaso, Anna se llevó consigo el cilindro. No quería que nadie más averiguara el código. Era ella la que quería descifrarlo. Además, el segundo era obvio, y el primero se parecía mucho a un juego al que había jugado algunos años atrás.

Al llegar a casa, tal y como había adivinado, el primer código era el del nivel 15 de notpron. Tal y como venía en la explicación, entre corchetes estaba la línea del teclado, "keyword" en inglés, con la palabra "key", que es llave en inglés también. El número detrás era el número de letra en esa línea del teclado. Y, efectivamente, era código Morse para la contraseña que la página web pedía (en mayúsculas).

Lo que encontró en la página web la sorprendió, y excitó su espíritu de búsqueda. Era una carta, escrita por la Reina de Hielo:

"Querid buscador/a,

te desafío a encontrarme, a lo largo y ancho de este mundo. Iré dejando pistas a lo largo del globo, las cuales deberás resolver con éxito. Si no estás dispuest a dejarlo todo en pos de la aventura, devuelve el cilindro para que otr emprenda la búsqueda.

Nos vemos en la próxima pista: 42.62549900 N 140.8433144 E

Atentamente,

La Reina de Hielo. "

¿La desafiaban a ella? ¿A Anna? Por supuesto que aceptaba el desafío.

* * *

NA: Sé que debería escribir otro fic que tengo a medias, y mi política es no escribir nada más que uno cada vez. Pero me ha venido la idea de este y no he podido resistirme. No os preocupéis. Espero actualizar ambos a un ritmo no demasiado lento. Un saludo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Anna tenía curiosidad por la extraña desconocida. Un reto, para viajar a lo largo del mundo. Al menos, eso era lo que parecía desprenderse de esas escuetas palabras. Anna decidió aceptar el reto.

Ya tenía preparado su viaje al Lago Toya. Al menos, esas eran las nuevas coordenadas que ponía en las instrucciones. ¿Estaría La Reina de Hielo en Toya? No lo podía saber. Sin duda estaba cerca, pues el depósito del cilindro en el Museo de Cajas de Música era reciente. ¿Aún estaba en Otaru? Le gustaría conocer a esa persona. Pero no tenía ninguna vía de comunicación. Sólo tenía la siguiente pista.

No tenía ni idea de cómo podía ser esa persona. No tenía ningún indicio de su aspecto, y muy pocas referencias sobre su personalidad. Al parecer era alguien un poco tirando a geek. ¿Notpron? Eso había sido muy friki. Le gustaban los acertijos, y los retos. Bien era cierto que ni en sueños Anna era una de las pocas personas que habían acabado el juego. Pero había hecho sus pinitos.

Se quedó mirando las nubes tumbada boca arriba en el césped del parque de Temiya. Era un lugar en alto, y el terreno hacía cierta curvatura. Allí, con los brazos y piernas extendidos, experimentaba una fuerte sensación de pertenencia al mundo. Todo lo que existía, el mundo entero, estaba a sus espaldas. Sentía una fuerte conexión con el resto de la humanidad. Ella, en el borde del mundo, cayendo continuamente hacia el centro de la Tierra, cayendo hacia los demás.

Después de un buen rato en el parque, y de deambular un poco por él, se decidió a bajar la pequeña colina, y se dirigió a la zona de los canales. Otaru es conocida como la Venecia de Japón, por sus canales. Por supuesto, no son tan espectaculares como los venecianos, pero las luces de neón dan un toque anaranjado al atardecer sobre las aguas. A Anna le encantaba pasear al atardecer por los canales. Si tuviera que asignar un color a Otaru, sería el anaranjado. Un color cálido y apacible.

Pasó antes por la lonja, donde pudo ver, como siempre, esas latas de delfín. Nunca lo había probado, pues le parecía que comer a un animal tan inteligente no era muy correcto. Sin embargo, disfrutaba con el sushi en gran medida. Los peces también sentían, se decia, pero no le parecía lo mismo. Las incongruencias de las personas no vegetarianas.

Así pues, después de un paseíto por la ciudad, se dirigió a su trabajo. Ese día tenía turno de tarde-noche. Mientras cortaba verduras, pensaba en su fin de semana. Se acercaría primero a Sapporo en el tren que va a lo largo de la costa, y luego cogería un autobús al lago.

Le encantaba el tren a lo largo de la costa. Se podían ver todos esos recovecos por los que pasaba, con las aguas del Pacífico rompiendo suavemente en la costa. Pequeñas casitas mirando al océano.

Llegó a Sapporo, y se paró un poco para tomar algo fresquito. Hacía un poco de calor en el mes de julio. Por supuesto, había cogido el hábito de beber té verde helado. Era un poco amargo, pues no le echaban azúcar, pero no le importaba. Cada vez que estaba en un lugar intentaba adoptar las costumbres locales. No tiene gracia si el viaje no te cambia, si no ves el mundo desde otro punto de vista diferente.

Le parecía graciosa la distribución y la forma de nombrar las calles en Sapporo. Las calles eran simplemente una dirección geográfica (Norte, Sur) y un número. El número de calle. También observó que todo estaba lleno de cuervos. Cuervos grandes que pululaban cual palomas en la Plaza de San Marcos.

Se dirigió a la estación de autobuses. Allí se encontró con una señora que no sabía nada de inglés. El problema era que su japonés era básicamente nulo. En el restaurante donde trabajaba eran casi todos extranjeros, sobre todo franceses, y su círculo de amigos era un círculo de extranjeros. Así pues, se encontraba ante un pequeño problema.

Anna señaló en el mapa, por supuesto en inglés, Toya. Afortunadamente para ella, el japonés es un idioma donde todo se pronuncia tal cual está escrito. Así pues, la señora le sonrió y le señaló en la ruta del autobús unos caracteres, que Anna esperaba que dijeran Toya. El problema ahora era decirle que quería un billete de ida y vuelta en el mismo día. Al parecer la señora entendía la palabra "day", así que la conversación fue algo así como: "Sapporo-Toya, Toya-Sapporo, one day", señalando el uno con el dedo índice. La señora pareció entender. Señaló con bolígrafo el kanji de Toya y el de Sapporo, y señaló el número del andén del que partía el autobús.

Anna se subió un poco excitada. Era toda una aventura. Le señaló al conductor del autobús el kanji de Toya, y él le sonrió afirmando. El conductor le señaló un luminoso por el que aparecerían todos los nombres de los lugares por los que irían pasando. Al menos, eso es lo que Anna entendió. Se sentó toda feliz, dispuesta a la búsqueda del tesoro.

Cada vez que el luminoso aparecía, Anna miraba los kanjis para ver si coincidían. Estaba nerviosa, pues parecía que nunca llegarían. El autobús atravesó el centro de la isla, atravesando un paisaje montañoso de extremada belleza. Aunque se encontró sonriendo para sí misma, pues las montañas se le antojaban como las de Dragon Ball. Después de ese detalle un poco embarazoso, se entretuvo en admirar simplemente el paisaje.

Llegó finalmente a Toya. La gente que iba con ella parecían dirigirse a un lugar en concreto. Las termas, u onsen, de Toya son muy famosas. Cerca se encuentra el monte Utsu, un volcán que proporciona aguas termales de gran calidad curativa.

Pero ella no se dirigía a ese lugar, sino a la zona del lago. El lugar estaba plagado de altos pinos, los cuales estaban habitados por cuervos. Se dedicó a buscar la siguiente pista, siguiendo con el gps las coordenadas exactas del lugar. Dos cuervos la estaban persiguiendo, y le hacían sonidos nada halagüeños. Recordó en esos instantes a Sigfrido, el cual fue asesinado mientras miraba unos cuervos. Afortunadamente, ella no era una heroína de leyendas, sino una simple aventurera que buscaba un tesoro.

Allí lo encontró, el copo de nieve que señalaba la ubicación de su nueva pista. Debajo de unas piedras, a unos 50 cm del suelo, se encontraba una cajita gris con un papel. Anna no pudo evitar abrirlo enseguida, para ver su contenido.

"No temas a lestrigones ni a cíclopes.

Sólo así sabrás lo que significan las Ítacas. K."

Anna sabía cuál sería la siguiente clave: el autor del poema (¿todo mayúsculas de nuevo?).

Era toda una declaración de intenciones. Su búsqueda la llevaría por lugares exóticos y llenos de riquezas. Disfrutar el camino, sin esperar gran cosa. Simplemente enfrentarse al mundo y enriquecerse por el camino, disfrutando esos gratos perfumes que la vida te concede.

Decidió seguir paseando por la orilla del lago. En el centro del lago se alzaba una isla. Tenía ganas de ir hacia ella, pero el paraje estaba bastante deshabitado. Sólo árboles y más árboles. Debió preguntar primero por la zona, en vez de lanzarse a la aventura sin ninguna indicación.

Bueno, no importaba. Disfrutaría del paseo, y de la tranquilidad del lugar. Bueno, tranquilidad si no estuvieran esos dos cuervos persiguiéndola.

Finalmente Anna se decidió a volver a Sapporo. No disfrutó de las termas. No le había dado tiempo, pues el autobús volvía demasiado pronto, y se había demorado demasiado en su paseo alrededor del lago. No importaba. La excitación de la búsqueda la mantenía en un estado de euforia. Era un reto que no podía rechazar. Una vez en Sapporo introdujo la clave de la nueva pista. Allí encontró las siguientes coordenadas.

Mientras volvía en el tren a su casa en Otaru, iba pensando en el poema que al que se refería la cita de la pista. Reflexionó sobre su vida, y se dio cuenta de que se identificaba totalmente con el poeta griego. La vida es un camino a recorrer, con instantes que han de ser atesorados. Esos tesoros son la riqueza que acumularás a lo largo del tiempo. Pero no esperes mucho al final del camino.

¿Pensaba acaso lo mismo la Reina de Hielo? ¿Era también su poema favorito? Muchas dudas quedaban por aclarar sobre la identidad de aquella persona. Otra clase de búsqueda que también la tenía intrigada.

* * *

NA: Para los curiosos, ya arreglé las erratas. ¡Disfrutad de la búsqueda!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La nueva pista era en Tokio. Y allí estaba Anna, con su mochila en la espalda, en el metro, en dirección a su pequeña pensión, la cual había reservado para el fin de semana. Por supuesto que ya había pasado unos días en Tokio hacía unos meses. Uno no puede estar en un país como Japón y perderse la oportunidad de ver de primera mano una de las ciudades más pobladas del planeta. Esa mezcla tan ecléctica de modernidad y tradición, perfectamente mostrada en esa geisha con móvil de última generación paseando por la calle con su kimono.

Su japonés era un poco malo, y el metro de Tokio es simplemente enorme. Anna sólo sabía la estación a la que debía ir, pero sacar un billete para ella era toda una aventura. Se aproximó a la entrada del metro, donde estaba un guardia de seguridad. Le preguntó, en inglés, cómo podría sacar un billete para _Shinjuku. El pobre no entendía muy bien lo que Anna quería decirle, pero, con una sonrisa, sacó un diccionario del cajón de la mesa y le explicó a Anna, de la forma mejor que supo, las tarifas y cómo coger el billete. El hombre fue tan amable de ir con ella a la caja expendedora, y le sacó el billete que ella le había pedido. Esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba Anna de Japón: la amabilidad y la disposición a ayudar que siempre tenía la gente en ese país._

_La amabilidad en Japón es una institución. Anna lo pudo comprobar desde el primer instante que pasó en el aeropuerto de Narita, hacía ya algún tiempo, cuando pisó por primera vez suelo nipón. Las azafatas de tierra saludaban incluso cuando nadie las atendía, pero oían lo que se decía por los altavoces. Eso le resultó excesivamente formal a Anna, la cual no brillaba precisamente por su formalidad. No es que fuera maleducada, pero estos japoneses eran demasiado formales. No estirados, pues eran muy amables, sino simplemente formales. Ese saludo a nadie en particular de las azafatas al oír los altavoces diciendo gracias, contrastaba mucho con el avión pintado de Pikachu que se podía ver por la ventana. A Anna le fascinaba esa cultura a la vez tan tradicional y tan desenfadada. ¿Podía eso ser posible? En Japón parecía que sí._

_Una vez dejó sus cosas en el hostal, se dirigió a la primera localización que había puesto su misteriosa Reina de Hielo. Su GPS del móvil le decía que era en el estanque de _Shinobazu**, **lleno _de lotos, del parque Ueno. La pista le decía que tenía que hacer una foto, y mandarla a .hielo en gmail. Anna tomó la foto, y la subió. En poco tiempo la cuenta de correo le respondió con un haiku*:_

_furu ike ya  
kawazu tobikomu  
mizu no oto _

_**Un viejo estanque:**_

_**salta una rana ¡zas!**_

_**chapaleteo.**_

Y ya no había más pistas. ¿Acaso se acababa ahí el juego? Anna escribió de nuevo a esa cuenta de correo, pero esperó durante un par de horas, mientras paseaba por el parque sin rumbo, y no hubo respuesta. Entonces se le ocurrió que el haiku podría ser una pista en sí misma. Anduvo por el estanque para buscar ranas, pero esa parecía ser una pista demasiado vaga. El lugar debía ser estático, y las ranas se movían por todos lados. Entonces decidió pasear en barca por el estanque. Pero tampoco encontró nada. Anna estaba falta de ideas. Bajó de la barca, y de nuevo empezó a deambular por el parque. El lugar era muy hermoso, lo cual la distraía mucho. Entonces tuvo la brillante idea: ¡el autor del haiku sería seguramente la nueva contraseña! Así pues, entró en el blog y escribió la correspondiente contraseña. Efectivamente, en el blog había una nueva localización, con una extraña petición: "Descríbemelo en el email".

Anna iba por el área de Ginza, hacia el edificio del Teatro Kabuki. ¿Quería esa persona que le describiera el edificio, o la representación? Anna nunca había ido al kabuki, a pesar de que le parecía muy curioso. Como en la taquilla ponía que se podía asistir a un solo acto, decidió arriesgarse y meterse en el teatro.

El lugar era enorme, con un escenario bastante grande. Luego, a la derecha y en alto, como en un piso o dos más arriba, se hallaba el conjunto de músicos. Anna intentaba seguir la historia, pero todo le parecía muy confuso. Los músicos y el narrador parecían contar la historia, la cual era interpretada con gestos por los actores. Los actores estaban muy pintados, sobre todo las caras. Había un personaje que parecía ser un fantasma. Anna lo sabía porque los fantasmas eran representados con pintura blanca en la cara. Del resto del significado no pudo entender nada. Los músicos tocaban y cantaban una música extraña, con instrumentos clásicos japoneses, haciendo el conjunto algo surrealista pero mágico.

En la gran escena final, lo que parecían dos samurais estaban luchando por todo el escenario. Era más bien una danza, en la cual paraban a menudo mirando al público y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que parecía querer involucrar al público. La batalla finalizó con una gran lucha en una catarata, con agua real. Y ahí finalizó el primer acto.

Anna escribió todas sus impresiones en el correo. Tenía curiosidad por lo que La Reina de Hielo le respondería.

"Tómate un té a mi salud." Fue la respuesta casi inmediata, con otra localización dentro de Tokio.

Ya era demasiado tarde para ir a ese sitio, así que Anna decidió intentar contactar con la extraña a través del correo.

"Me gustaría saber algo más sobre ti. Por ejemplo, ¿te llamas Elsa? Lo vi en tu correo, y me pregunto si será tu nombre real." Escribió Anna a la dirección de correo.

"Sí." Fue la inmediata respuesta que recibió Anna.

Por supuesto, su curiosidad se incrementó. ¿De dónde era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba en Tokio también? ¿Cuál era el propósito de sus pistas? ¿Se conocerían alguna vez? El cerebro de Anna era un torbellino, y quería conocer todo sobre esa persona. Esa persona que ahora tenía un nombre: Elsa. Ya podía llamarla de alguna manera. Le había hecho viajar por Japón, y sólo había conseguido saber su nombre.

Sabía que le gustaba la poesía, pues ya había habido dos pistas con poemas. ¿También encontraba ella fascinante el arte del haiku? Todo eso y mucho más quería Anna saber sobre Elsa. Pero, dada la poca interacción que habían tenido, no quería estropear el pequeño lazo que las unía. Debía ser cauta, y no preguntar cosas demasiado personales.

"¿Cuál es el propósito de tus pistas?" Esa fue la pregunta que Anna decidió hacer primero. Quería saber por qué Elsa quería jugar con alguien poniéndole pistas por diferentes sitios. En su primera pista decía claramente que la búsqueda sería por todos lados, y Anna quería conocer la razón de ello.

"Quiero ver el mundo a través de otros ojos." Esa fue la respuesta de Elsa.

Si Anna lo pensaba bien, era una respuesta más bien personal. ¿Elsa quería ver el mundo a través de una desconocida? Era algo muy extraño, así que esa fue la siguiente pregunta.

"Tómate un té a mi salud, y cuéntame cómo sabe." Fue todo lo que Elsa respondió. No dio razones, simplemente le repitió su deseo de contarle cómo era el mundo, según al versión de Anna. Anna entendió perfectamente que Elsa no quería discutir sus razones. Sin embargo, se negaba a acabar la conversación.

"¿De dónde eres?" Una pregunta más o menos privada. No tenía por qué darle la localización exacta. Simplemente un país de origen le bastaba. Anna pensaba que así podría conocer el tipo de lugar en el que Elsa habría crecido, y el tipo de costumbres que hubiera en ese país.

"Buenas noches". Fue toda la respuesta que Anna recibió. Al parecer, su lugar de origen era algo demasiado personal. Quizás con la siguiente pista el enigma que era Elsa sería desvelado.

"Buenas noches. Por cierto, me llamo Anna. Me he dado cuenta de que tú no sabías mi nombre. Encantada. En fin, buenas noches, Elsa." Esa fue la respuesta de Anna, pero aunque esperó una media hora, ningún correo apareció en su bandeja de entrada.

Buenas noches, Elsa. Mañana sabré más sobre ti.

* Haiku es una composición poética japonesa con tres versos, con 5 sílabas el primero y el último, y 7 sílabas el segundo.


End file.
